


Firemen put out Flames

by Darksoldier19



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksoldier19/pseuds/Darksoldier19
Summary: Blades starts a heatcycle and he tries going to heatwave for help. Does he help or will blades have to suffer the flames by himself?





	Firemen put out Flames

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like mechxmech don't read. If you are under 18 then you probably shouldn't read this. Read at your own risk.

There he stood. Staring back at me with shocked optics. He didn't move and I looked into the floor. I knew he didn't feel the same way. I turned and ran for my berthroom with tears staining my face. I should have known better. He's my leader for Primus sake. When I reached my room I locked the door and stood back against it. I looked up to the ceiling and then back to the floor. “Why does Primus hate me” I think to myself. I walked slowly to my berth and all but crumpled on to it. I knew recharge was out of the question for me after what just happened minutes ago. 

*Flashback*  
Blades is walking through the hallway with a nervousness about him when he finds Heatwave conversing with Chase near the entrance to the bunker. He slowly and quietly approaches them.

" Ah Blades, How are you feeling after the mission today?" Chase inquired. 

" Eh, i didn't feel like it was too bad this time. I kinda feel like Dani went easier on me today than usual" He replied nonchalantly despite the burning of heat in his tanks. He had been praying no one had smelled him yet. He looked between Chase and Heatwave looking for signs of them picking up on his scent. Neither of them had looked like they noticed anything out of the ordinary. " Actually Heatwave can I talk to you...umm in private please?" Blades squeamishly asked. Heatwave gave a nod and lead him away from Chase. 

" Whats up Blades?" Heatwave said leaning back against a wall.

" Well, it's kinda embarrassing..umm how do I put this into words.." Blades replied anxiety eminent in his features.

" Just spit it out Blades" Heatwave urged slightly glaring at the nervous copter. Little did he know that made the burning in his tanks a hundred times worse. 

Blades drew in a breath ( can they breathe? idk hmmm) " Heatwave....I'm in a flier heat, and....well...i...i wanted you to help me." Blades said looking at the ground. He didn't want to look at Heatwave after those words left his mouth. When he was finally able to look at Heatwave, the reaction was what he expected. Heatwave stared at the orange and white copter with wide optics and a slacked jaw. Blades stepped back with tears threatening to leave his optics and then turn and took off to his berthroom leaving Heatwave slack jawed at the request. 

 

*end of flashback*  
He is probably disgusted with me. I mean I just blatantly asked him to frag me whenever I feel the urge. I hear a soft knock on the door. I rise to answer it and press the speaker button.

"Blades are you in there? Heatwave has been looking all over for you. Are you ok?" Boulder said with concern.

" Yes, Boulder I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself away from the team" I lied. 

" Alright, Blades I'll be by later to give you energon if you want it" He replied.

" Thank you, Boulder," I said simply and got off the button, sliding to the ground and putting my helm in my servos. I let coolant tears run down my face freely now that no one could see and ask questions that I didn't want to answer. I suddenly felt my tanks start to burn to where it was almost painful. I hunched over as pleasure ran through my frame. I started to shake. I thought of Heatwave. How I had dreamt that he'd run his servos all over my frame in all the right ways. Placing light kisses down my rotors. I moaned at that. You see as a Flight frame I'm more sensitive to touch, especially during a blasted heat cycle. I felt lubricant fall to the floor from my sopping wet valve. hmmm, wonder what Heatwaves spike would feel like in there. my spike hardened behind the casing and I refused to open it. I've always seen myself more as a submissive anyway. I let my valve slide open and shivered when the cold air hit it. I slipped a servo down and started to finger myself. I'd always imagine Heatwave taking me on the floor or even against the wall. I'd imagine him being hard and rough, making me so sore I couldn't walk right the next day. Those strong arms holding mine above me as he pounds my tight little valve til dawn. WIth everything thought of Heatwave my speed increased and I bit my other servo so no one would hear me moaning. I heard someone knock on the door but oh my Primus I was in so much bliss and pleasure. I let the knock go thinking it was just chase or someone else. I took the servo out of my mouth to grasp at the floor while softly moaning Heatwaves name. I closed my optics and envisioned him with his helm between my snow white legs lapping at my valve like it was energon candy. I guess I was in so much bliss that I didn't hear someone open my door. I heard someone grunt and I was brought out of my blissful high. I looked to see....oh no...no no no Primus no. I saw heatwave standing there in front me my closed door staring me dead in the optics. I was frozen in fear and shock. I felt coolant tears ready to fall in embarrassment. I curled myself up and closed my panel even tho there burning in my tanks was still there. I kept my face hidden from him. I couldn't face him after he just saw me like that even though the burning in my tanks got worse. 

"Blades" I heard him say softly. I stayed in my spot as I heard his heavy footsteps approach me. He got to where he was a few feet from me before I glanced over my shoulder and saw concern in his eyes. " Blades" I heard him repeat with more force this time. " Turn around please," He asked with concern. I turned around but avoided his optics. He put a finger under my chin to force my head up but I closed my eyes in fear of being slapped. Heatwave was gentle in some aspects of his life but not in kicking tailpipe when he needed to. 

" Heatwave if you want to beat me this is the best place to because I can just crawl to the wash racks and clean up any spilled-" I never got to finish my sentence before I felt Heatwaves lips on mine. Oh, Primus above they tasted amazing. They were firm but soft and warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to me. The burning skyrocketed and I felt my valve start leaking past its cover. I moaned into his lips. He pulled away panting with heavy lidded lustful optics.

" I know what you need and I am willing to help you. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I Love You blades." I went back to kissing him even tho I heard his confession. The burning in my tanks was in control anymore. It wanted Heatwave and I was willing it to give it. I pulled him down and spread my legs for him to settle between him. I felt him hover himself above me. No matter how much I tried pulling him down he wouldn't budge. I pulled away with a soft whine.

" Blades I know you have a problem, but you need to tell me what to do so I won't hurt you". 

" I want you to frag me out of this heat Heatwave. You're a firefighter right then put out this fire in my tanks." I growled.

" You think you can control me Blades? I am the leader remember so you listen to me" Heatwave growled. He started to nip at my neck leaving little dents that felt oh so heavenly.

" Oh, slag Heatwave just frag me already" I moaned. 

" You heard me blades we are doing this my way," He said a hand slipping down to my dripping port. I felt him start to palm that area and I moaned so loud Heatwave had to cover my mouth. I felt my frame start to become extremely hot. I couldn't even think of holding back moans anymore so I let them flow freely along with Heatwaves name. I heard Heatwaves spike cover slide back and felt his rock hard spike bump against my ample thighs. I had glanced down to take a peek and I could have never been ready for it. I felt him slide his digits in my valve and my head shot back in pleasure I was sure I had hit my head. I felt his digits curl and thrust in my valve I could have sworn I had reached climax at one point. I felt him lean over me and kiss me sweetly before lining up with my valve. Heatwave popped the head of his heavenly spike into my valve and then he came up and kissed me too numb the pain erupting from my valve. 

" Relax Blades, you're so tight" Heatwave cooed pulling himself back out. I whined but then moaned when I felt him fill me up again. His spike was like a drug to me and I never knew I was addicted. He started to set a rhythm of where he would pull out all the way to the tip and then slam back into me. Oh, I was in heaven. With each thrust, I felt like a balloon pleasure was building in my tanks. 

" Oh, slag Heatwave...ngh....frag this heat out of me" I moaned. I heard him grunt in response and start to pick up the pace. Within in minutes, I felt myself start to go completely numb, my vision fading to white. The balloon in my tanks suddenly burst. I reach my climax with a scream of heatwaves name as he continues to pound me through my climax. I faintly hear Heatwave give a yell followed by my name. I felt Heatwave lean down on me relaxing his joints and placing small kisses on my chest plates. We stayed joined but relaxed and let our frames cool down, 

" Heatwave....that was...amazing" I murmured offlining my optics.

" Hehe yeah, yeah it was" Heatwave replied with a chuckle. 

" Hey Heatwave?"

" Yes, Blades?"

" Can we just stay like this, please it's comfortable?" I said meekly.

" I suppose we can as long as we don't have an emergency," He said shifting so that way I was straddling him. His spike hit some nerves in my valve making me moan softly. He started taking his servos over my aft and very softly over my sensitive rotors making me moan softly and keen. Our frames cooled down and my heat was sated for now. I have never been so happy in my whole onlining. Heatwave stayed seat in my valve but every time he would shift to get comfortable it would hit sensitive nerves causing me to give off a gasp. After moments of silence, we heard the sirens. We got up and got ready to head out. Heatwave grabbed my arm before I hit the door button

" I don't know how the others would react so I think it'd be safer to keep this between us. If you go through another heat episode go to my berth room" He said. I gave a nod and away we went and every single time I went in heat. I knew I had fireman willing to put out the flames.


End file.
